Spirited Away: Saving the Spirit World
by freezingsaphire
Summary: COMPLETE. Haku and Chihiro's story of love and courage as they travel through the Spirit World in Chihiro's visit there.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I am broke, so… don't sue!

**A/N: This is a improvement of my work, so… just tell me if this is better. thanks**!

"Will we ever meet again?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With those parting words, she felt her hand leaving his firm grip. Her heart sank as she sprinted down the bank of the dry river, Chihiro's eagerness to see her parents causing adrenaline to be injected into her bloodstream. Hopping from stone to stone on the river, Chihiro climbed a small hill, seeing the gate of the Spirit World and 2 miniature figures at the base of it, her heart swelled with joy and she ran straight into the arms of her parents, who were waiting impatiently for her.

"Chihiro?" Her surprised father asked. "where have you been?"

"Exploring." She replied, giving her father a tight hug before letting him go.

"Chihiro hurry up!" her mother's voice broke her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro entered the tunnel and held her mother's hand anxiously as they walked onwards. As a gust of cold wind blew, she felt an urge to turn backwards and catch a last glance of Haku. Although he had warned her not to, her heart beat faster and screamed for her to turn around. Slowly, her head turned. Instead of seeing Haku, she saw a floating figure in a huge black cloak, smirking. The cloaked figure raised his hand and clenched it. Immediately, a cracking noise was heard behind her, turning around, she felt her heart sink as her body froze, unable to respond. Her parents continued on, unaware that Chihiro had been left behind…

She sat up quickly in bed, her breathing wheezy and loud, sweat trickling down her cheek. _6 years… has it already been 6 years? Its that dream again… But it was clearer than it has ever been before, is this a sign?_

A gentle breeze blew through her open window; brushing away her long brown hair, moving to the window, she whispered to the star filled sky," Haku… where are you… what about our promise?"

Sighing, she looked out at the once magnificent forest that was in front of her house; to make way for new houses and parks, the forest which Chihiro often went to look at the stars or relax her mind, was being cut down. The townsfolk had protested, but to a deaf ear. Now all they could do was watch helplesslythe place with many memories being chopped down, but Chihiro had protested moer than anyone else in the town, although her parents thought it was just her love for nature, the real reason was that the gate to the Spirit  
world was within that forest, and knowing Yu-baba, she wouldn't be happy with more humans around.

Lying down, she thought about her dream, and wondered why it was haunting her again. Could it be a sign from Haku that he was about to fulfill his promise and come to the human world to find her?

With that comforting thought, her eyes closed peacefully and she entered her dream world again. Unknown to her, a white scaled dragon soared above the wreckage, eyeing the damage, before flying away.


	2. One way encounter

Thanks to all who reviewed my fic, please RNR ppl or i wont noe how to improve from here.

PS: velf, i tried to make this longer,lol.

Saving The Spirit World- Chapter 2  
  
"Chihiro Ogino!"  
  
"Wha... what?" Chihiro's hand slipped and her head fell forward onto the desk, before she looked up at the teacher's irritated and impatient look.  
  
"You had better stop sleeping in class! Your grades are not that good!"  
  
"Yes! I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
Chihiro sat down again, blushing a deep crimson red as her friends and classmates giggled. Sighing loudly, she leaned her head on her left hand while trying to copy some notes and focus on what the teacher was teaching.  
  
_ It isn't my fault... My dreams have been becoming more and more disturbing, and this subject is so boring...  
_  
Soon, in five minutes, her head was getting heavier and heavier; her eyelids were drooping and willingly, she fell back to sleep.

"Master Haku! Master Haku!"  
  
Haku looked up irritably from his desk where he was working out the profits and losses of the bathhouse in the past month.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yu-baba wants to see you immediately, she says its urgent!"  
  
"Everything is urgent to her..." Haku muttered angrily under his breath.  
  
"Pardon? What did you say master Haku?"  
  
"Nothing, now get out!"  
  
The servant dashed out immediately. Haku had been in a bad mood lately, and his fierce glares were enough to frighten any of the bathhouse workers, except his 2 friends, Kamaji and Rin.  
  
_ Has it been 6 years? I'm sorry Chihiro, but my contract with Yu-baba was set for 6 more years... please do not have forgotten me....  
_  
Haku arranged his work desk and immediately headed for the lift which would take him to Yu-baba's office on the very top floor, hoping against hope that she would tell him that he had fulfilled his contract, instead of another assignment.  
  
"Haku, as you know, the gate, or one of the many gates between the human and spirit worlds have been concealed from humans by different means, the one nearest to us is concealed by a thick forest, and so far only 1 human has made it through, Chihiro."  
  
On hearing Chihiro's name, Haku looked up sharply, wondering where was this heading to.  
  
Not noticing that, Yu-baba continued," A council of the highest spirits is going to be held here, 3 days from now, in 3 days, I want the bathhouse to be in tip top condition, you are to visit the human world to check up on the situation of the disappearing forest, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Chihiro! Wait up!" Miyu, Chihiro's best friend called out.  
  
_ Sigh... I have a strange foreboding that something is going to happen... something important, is that somehow connected to my dreams?  
_  
Hearing someone call her name, she turned around, breaking her train of thoughts. Miyu was running up to her, suddenly, Chihiro remembered that they were supposed to wait for each other in the at the school gate. They were the best of friends and would walk each other to home after school.  
  
"Chi... Chihiro. Is something wrong?" Miyu panted breathlessly. " You've not been yourself lately."  
  
"I know... I've been... nevermind."  
  
Opening her mouth, then closing it as she decided not to probe any deeper, Miyu shrugged and they never spoke as they walked home.  
  
Sitting up in her bed, Chihiro used the light from the moon to write into a diary which she had kept from the start of the year.  
  
[June 10th ]  
  
_ Sigh... slept in class, got a scolding from the teacher. My dreams are less frequent now, thank god for that, but, they are becoming more disturbing_.  
  
Flash!  
  
"What?!" Chihiro gasped as a bright flash of light erupted from the forest. Grabbing the purple hairband which had been made with thread from her friends, which lay on the table, she tiptoed silently downstairs while tying her hair into a ponytail, pulling on her shoes, she ran out her house to investigate.  
  
Shadows danced around her in the moonlight, as she trod slowly and silently through the forest, searching for that source of light. Although she did not know what she was doing, her heart told her where to move and where to go. Suddenly, another bright flash of light caused her to jump and glance upwards, where it had came from. A white dragon sped across the sky and out of her sight.  
  
No... was that an illusion? Hallucination? Haku...  
  
Although she had only caught a glimpse of it, Chihiro remembered riding on its back, 6 years ago, she smiled as she remembered holding it's horns as they had sped through the sky.  
  
One word came from her mouth as she stared at the sky, smiling.  
  
"Haku..."  
  
Hows it? I tried my best to make it long, but im a student with a busy schedule. Please RNR, thanks!!!!! :D 


	3. Preparations

Please RnR, to all who read this fic, it would help me improve,=)

Disclaimer: the usual, i don't own spirited away or any of the characters  
  
The setting sun cast a golden hue on Haku's face, his emerald eyes sparkling as he concentrated on the task at hand. There were 2 more hours before the council of high spirits would meet to discuss about the situation in the human world, and his report on it was barely half done, yet his stern face showed no expression as he wrote on silently with a determination in his heart. Yu-baba's voice still echoed in his head," Haku, this, is your last assignment."  
  
Below him, workers toiled endlessly, supervisors scurried through the throng of workers, shouting orders and checking again and again that everything was perfect.  
  
Placing down his pen, Haku sighed loudly and placed his pen on the table. Walking towards the window, he watched as the crimson ball of fire descend slowly below the horizon. Looking up, the scarlet sky changed to pink, then slowly to the colour of the night sky.  
  
My last assignment... Finally, 6 years... 6 years, the time has come for me to leave this mudane existance, a life without meaning. But, does Chihiro even remember me? Does she even remember about her visit here? Please do not have forgotten...  
  
A large shadow, siheuluted by the night sky, caused him to break away from his thoughts and look up. Yu-baba had returned.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator, Haku was greeted with a scene of chaos, blinking in surprise, he shouted," What is going on here!" Instantly, there was silence and a supervisor gave a brief report on what was yet to be done. Haku gave the workers an icy stare and calmly gave instructions on what was to be done. Although the metting was in an hours time, Haku had managed to keep his cool and relay orders on what was to be done, this was one of the reasons why Yu-baba was reluctant to let Haku off. Respecting his nerve and afraid of the aura that he seemed to emit, the workers moved off quietly and quickly, never questioning his instructions.

* * *

Sitting upright and intense concentration on her face, Chihiro's mind was replaying that scene from the night before.  
  
Haku... Was that really you? Or was I hallucinating... No, that was you, im sure of it... Are you searching for me? This moment? This instant?  
  
A load was off her mind now, as she had thought that something had happened to Haku because of her dreams, but, after seeing him in the sky above the forest, she knew that everything was fine, or so she thought...  
  
The change from elementary school to high school was a big change in Chihiro's life. New friends, new subjects and a new lifestyle. She missed many of her old friends, yet she had also made new friends, like Miyu.  
  
In her previous school, Chihiro never bothered about her appearance, but as she became a teenager, she quickly learnt that the way you dressed and talked were very important in keeping a good image in front of your peers. However, to shine and show off was not part of Chihiro's personality, instead, the friends she earned were through her kind character and sincere personality.  
  
Always wearing the same old purple hairband that never lost its shine throughout the years. It meant alot to Chihiro, who always looked at it, thinking about the friends who had sowned it with friendship and love: no- face, Zeniiba and Yu-baba's son. In troubled times, she looked at it, never once not amazed at its fine texture and colour, it helped her remember that the spirit world had been real, not just a part of her overactive imagination. Miyu had spent months getting Chihiro to change her hairband, yet she always refused.  
  
"Chihiro! Chihiro!"  
  
Oh no... Not again. Why does he bother me all the time?!? Never believing me when i told him i had a boyfriend, yet if i told him the truth, he'll think i'm crazy...  
  
She turned around, impatience and irritation written on her face," Yes!?"  
  
The person who was following her was called Kojin and was always tailing her around. They were friends but didn't know each other very well, however, Kojin had a crush on Chihiro, but had never been brave enough to admit it. He was the average guy in your school: cute, spiky hair, however, his most attractive feature was his eyes; they were bright and lively, capable of cheering even the gloomiest soul.  
  
"Yes!?"  
  
" Um... Chihiro, are you free tonight, cause' theres this great new mov..."  
  
"Sorry, i can't, i've got an..."  
  
" I checked with your parents, they said your're free the whole day! Why are you always avoiding me?!" His outburst caught even himself by surprise.  
  
He talked to my parents yet they told me nothing?!? Chihiro thought as disbelief ran through her mind.  
  
" No... I can't, sorry..." With that, she hurriedly ran off, leaving a distraught Kojin at the school gate.

* * *

Yu-baba sat at the round table, calling for silence. " We all know why we're here... Let the meeting begin..."  
  
Haku sat down beside her, face not betraying any emotion even as his heart beat furiously.


	4. Meetings

If I owned spirited away, I wouldn't be typing this.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed my fic. Pls RNR thanks!!!

* * *

Yu-baba's voice echoed steely throughout the great chamber, "Let the meeting begin..." As each god or spirit voiced their opinions on the matter, Haku dutifully recorded every word, his hand swiftly flying across paper, his heart beating hard.  
  
"Human's have bothered us for centuries why should this be so important?"  
"If u hadn't realized, if humans discover this place, they would bring in armies and all that, and try to conquer the place."  
"But our worlds were never meant to exist together; we cannot go against the laws that were set at the beginning of time!" Geniko, god of the mountains stormed loudly.  
"Never has a human crossed into this world, even if they did find this magical place, what can they do? If they do return and spread the news, no one would believe them." countered Nimokushi, god of the rivers. Murmurs of approval were heard throughout the hall.  
  
"Sadly, what you say is not true..." said Yu-baba slowly and cautiously.  
"What?"  
"A human made it here, and returned... 6 years ago."  
Haku's heart beat faster, sweat dripped slowly from his forehead, a cold hand on his heart. _Chihiro... Damnit, I should be fulfilling my promise of 6 years ago! Instead of sitting in this godforsaken place.  
_  
"How is that possible?"  
Solemnly, Yu-baba said," That is not all, since she is the only human to have returned from the spirit world, she may be responsible for getting people to try to enter our realm."  
Haku's heart blazed angrily when he heard Yu-baba speak. Standing up, he stood up and as though in a dream, addressed the council, and spoke straight to Yu-baba," That is not true!!"  
  
Yu-baba gasped in surprise and whispered," Haku... Sit down!"  
Now avoiding her gaze, he continued," I know why you hate the humans; they have polluted the once magnificent earth, disturbing the balance of nature. Forests, the air, mountains, streams, the ocean, they have all been defiled! It would be natural to hate humans for these reasons. But, I too have lost my river as they drained it, built buildings and I once resented and hated them for that. But this girl who came here 6 years ago, she showed me that humans have a heart and soul. She loved all whom she met and respected all that she saw; she changed my heart, letting me see the other side of humans, changing my life just as I saved hers a long time ago."  
  
Sitting again, Haku now held his head up high and full of pride, Haku knew the consequences of what he had done. A lowly river spirit, talking to a council of elders, without permission.  
  
The gods and spirits there were stunned, never had they heard a speech like that. Geniko stood up and said loudly," That was nonsense, I say cast a spell to destroy the town, that will end our troubles!" However, the room was silent. Realizing that he had lost, he sat down quickly, his face burning with embarrassment.  
  
Nimokushi said softly," This council is over, tomorrow we shall have the decision." Standing up to leave, he cast a glance at Haku before leaving.  
  
_I can't believe I just did that, in front of a council of elders, but it was for her, for Chihiro..._ Looking up at the clear night sky, Haku was deep in thought. As he sighed and turned to return to his room, a voice resonated in his head," Come to the edge of the river, now!" Puzzled and surprised, Haku obeyed this strange order, transforming into a white dragon and flew over the town and to the river.

* * *

Chihiro yawned loudly as she flung her bag on the floor; locking her room door, she dropped onto the bed, momentarily closing her eyes and soaking in the relaxing atmosphere of her room.  
  
Kojin... he's a nice guy, but, he can't compare to Haku. Damnit... I dunno what to think... what to do... Was that wonderful time in the spirit world a dream of a 10 year old child? Haku... Do you even exist?!?!?!  
  
Sighing loudly, she reopened her eyes and got up from the bed. Changing out of her school clothes, she ran downstairs, wanting to go to another place to think. Hesitation crossed her face as she stepped out of the house door without writing a note to her parents.

* * *

"Master Nimokushi..." Haku said softly, bowing respectfully. The venerable river god nodded his approval and paced around a few times, before speaking.  
  
"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I have just known you yet I am impressed by your boldness and courage to speak during the council earlier."  
  
"Thank you..." Haku stammered.  
  
"I shall go straight to the point, I do not agree with what Geniko says. I believe that humans and spirits can co-exist, but have chosen from the beginning of time to ignore each other. So, for this task of saving the spirit world and the human town, I trust you can accomplish it."  
  
"I do not understand..."  
  
"To save both this world and the human town, you will need to collect the 4 artifacts of power and seal the 4 gates to the human world. Too many gates were opened by ancient spirits and gods, wanting to have a personal gate to the human world, what they did not know was that, with the opening of many gates, the magic that prevents humans from entering our world weakens, I am the only person who knows this, and I hope I can trust you."  
  
"I will." Haku said firmly.  
  
"But, you will need to search out this human girl, the one whom you love. You will need her help. However, there is something that you must tell her, once you seal the gates, they can never be reopened. You must start your quest, now. 3 of the 4 gates are being watched closely, I will show you where the 4th one is." Placing his hand on Haku's forehead, the image was etched in his mind.  
  
"Thank you..." Haku stammered a reply before turning into a great white dragon and flying off.

* * *

Cycling quickly in the cool night, wisps of wind calmed her nerves and soothed her soul. Looking up at the night sky, she saw the stars in the sky and thought back to her days in the spirit world.  
  
_It's so funny, ironic. When I saw these stars from the spirit world, I wanted to be home; now, I want to return to that place.  
_  
Parking her bike on a tree, she walked slowly into the park; soft light illuminated the park with an eerie glow. A rustling sound from the bushes caught her attention and she turned around, and gasped.

* * *

Flying faster and faster, straining his body to the limit, Haku willed for nature to lend him strength. The bathhouse was soon left behind and the sapphire mountains were just a few kilometers ahead. Great mountains of thick rock, their tips way above the clouds. However, Haku did not have the time to admire nature's beauty like he usually did.  
  
After finding the place where Nimokushi had showed him, he changed back into his human form, panting loudly. Sweat lined his face as he climbed steadily upwards, his ears replaying Nimokushi's words," the path to the gate is dangerous, be careful."  
  
As he climbed higher, he saw the ledge that had been described to him. With his heart ready to burst out of his chest, Haku was quite surprised that it had been so easy.  
  
"Easy..." murmured a voice.  
  
He grinned as he saw the door open automatically in front of him, instantly, he dashed through. Shock ran through his mind as he stumbled out of a bush, seeing a human girl in front of him, he was thinking about what to say when he heard her gasp,"Haku!"  
  
Falling into each others arms, time seemd to slow and the forest was slient, holding its breath to see what would happen.  
  
Hows it? Pls RNR. I realii did my best to lengthen it.=D 


	5. Together again

Author's note: Sigh, im rather busy now, so my updates will be slower, pls be understanding. I noe this chappy is short, but relax, it's a starting point for the real adventure.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this...  
  
Silence stilled the forest as the 2 beings from different worlds grasped each other in a tight embrace. Chihiro closed her eyes peacefully as she held his strong muscular body and his hands around her. Breathing in the scent of his body, his hair, the smell of his very being, she felt warmth course through her body, the hair on her head tingling in excitement.  
  
Haku looked down at the figure that he held. The years had been kind to her; Chihiro was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Her hair now reached down to her midback and was tied into a ponytail with a purple hair band that sparkled in the light of the park lamp. You never did forget us...Smiling widely, Haku gently pushed her off him; staring into her enchanting eyes, he whispered, "I did not break my promise..."  
  
Looking up, Chihiro replied, "I never once doubted you would break your promise."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"But, Haku... how did you find me so easily? Why are you here only 6 years? How are Rin and Kamaji? Is Yu-baba still very cruel? Is Zeniiba fine? Is..."  
  
"Hush..." he replied softly, silencing her incessant questions. "I'll tell you on our journey."  
  
"Journey? What do you mean?"  
  
"The spirit world is in danger, come with me to save it Chihiro."  
  
"But..." Chihiro wavered as images of her parents, her friends, her teachers and everyone that she knew passed through her mind. "Will I return?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know, if we fail, both this town and the spirit world will be destroyed."  
  
"I'll go with you, Haku... But before we leave..."  
  
He gazed inquisitively at her, wondering what she wanted.  
  
Quick as a flash, Chihiro tip-toed and gave Haku a quick kiss on the lips, before blushing and looking away. Haku's face flushed a deep red and he grabbed her hand;wordlessly and hand in hand, they ran through the bush that was the gate to the spirit world.  
  
"Whoa..." Chihiro shouted as she nearly fell off the edge of the ledge of the cave in the midst of the Sapphire Mountains. Due to a lifetime of living on lowland areas, Chihiro had a fear of heights.  
  
"Relax Chihiro..." Haku's voice came to her ears; comforting and soothing. Relaxed, Chihiro took in a breath of the chilly air of the mountains and looked around.  
  
The Sapphire Mountains were a magnificent sight, standing over 10000 metres above the sea, they were shrouded by clouds and mist, with their tips covered in pure snow that was too bright to be looked at when the sun shone on it.  
  
"Amazing..." Chihiro murmured as she looked over the panoramic view. Even Haku was in awe of them, rushing in his bid to find Chihiro; he had not paid much attention to the splendor of the mountains. _All this will be lost, if I fail..._  
  
As Chihiro admired the surroundings, she moved forward unknowingly; it was only when she slipped on a loose stone that she realized that she was falling off, screaming, she fell forward.  
  
Haku turned swiftly around, transforming into a mighty white dragon as he jumped off the cliff...

* * *

Nimokushi looked out over the sea, feeling the presence of 2 new beings in the spirit world; one human, one spirit, bonded by the thread of love. Smiling grimly, he said under his breath, "Kohaku and Chihiro, your destinies are and were always meant to be intertwined together..."  
  
Like always, please RNR. Thanks!! =D  
  
PS: Argh.... Im having a mental block, cant seem to remember wad the story was supposed to be, so the next update may be later than expected, real sorri... 


	6. More questions than answers

Disclaimer: Damnit, juz dun sue me!!  
  
Authors note: Sorry abt the long delay for this update, I've been going through a difficult time, no time to write, weeeeell, this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers, thanks sooooo much!!

* * *

Haku's clothes flapped in the gusts of wind from the canyon as he fell forward. Seeing Chihiro not far from him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him as he transformed into a magnificent white dragon. Landing soundlessly on the bottom of the gorge with wisps of wind blowing in all directions, Haku let Chihiro gently off his back before changing back into his human form. Her eyes fluttered slowly and opened as she tried to sit up, groaning loudly.  
  
Haku knelt by her side asking with concern," You alright Chihiro?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess... sorry, I must have been a fool to just fall off like that."  
  
"Relax, I can easily fly us out of here."  
  
Standing up, he walked off a short distance. Turning his head to make sure that he could see Chihiro, he stretched his hand out, frowning. Closing his eyes as he concentrated on the tingling feeling on his fingertips, Haku whispered," Magic in the wind, magic in the land, show me your secrets..." Feeling a surge of magic on his fingertips, he opened his eyes. There is magic here... but who and how could have cast such a spell? For it to be so strong, even though it is ancient. Damnit, we're getting more questions than answers...  
  
"Haku!" Chihiro called impatiently as she stood up, her legs wobbling slightly. Running over to where he was, she grasped his hand tightly, never wanting to be separated. Slightly taken aback by her sign of affection, Haku squeezed her hand in assurance, telling her," Theres something I have to check, before we go out."  
  
"Ok..." Chihiro replied uncertainly, glancing nervously at the dark shadows that danced around in the dark.  
  
Turning round a sharp bend in the narrow gorge, Haku gasped in surprise and excitement at what he saw. Chihiro only clutched his hand more tightly as she could not sense the immense amount of magic that surrounded the place where they stood. A small cave was in front of the pair and there was a pedestal embedded deeply into the rock. So this is what Nimokushi was talking about... the place where ancient spirits opened the gates to the human world, not realizing the consequences. But... how can he call this amount of magic weak?!?! This is the strongest force of magic that I've ever felt, I didn't even know that this level of skill and power could be achieved... Seeing runes at the bottom of the base of the pedestal, Haku visually recorded them into his mind, before sighing loudly. They were back at square 1.  
  
"Why? What's happening? I don't understand Haku..."  
  
"Ok... it's a long story, I'll tell you everything once we've reached the bathhouse."  
  
"We're going back to the bathhouse?!?!" Chihiro gasped, her initial thoughts of joy as she remembered both Rin and Kamaji, her only friends in the spirit world, besides Haku. Then, her mind drifted to Yu-baba. What would she do to her?  
  
Changing into his white dragon form, Haku let Chihiro up onto his back, before he charged out of the canyon, starting off at a regular pace for the bathhouse.

* * *

"Where is Haku!?!?!?!" Yu-baba stormed as she questioned the head supervisor.  
  
"I don't know, Ma'am..."  
  
"What?!?! Find him in 10 minutes or you're going to be dinner as pork later!"  
  
Squealing a loud apology, the frog supervisor made a hasty retreat. Sitting down at her table, Yu-baba conjured a hot towel to wipe her face.  
  
"I dismissed him, Yu-baba." Nimokushi's voice drifted out from the shadows.  
  
"What?!?!" shouted Yu-baba. Then suddenly remembering who she was talking to, she replied in a meek tone," Sorry... but, you should know the rules Nimokushi."  
  
"He has found his name and worked off your deal, you cannot keep him even if I had not needed him for a task, besides... the rules have changed."  
  
Wind ruffling in her tied up hair, Chihiro opened her eyes and nearly fell off Haku's back, dazzled by the silvery scales on his back and the splendor of the ocean before her. It was crystalline clear and an infinite pacific blue, without as much as a speck of waste in it.  
  
"Hey, Haku... So how about telling me whats going on in the Spirit world?"  
  
"I won't, kiss me again first." Haku jokingly replied.  
  
"Oi! You're so evil, Haku." Chihiro laughed as she smacked his silvery back and blushed.  
  
"Ok... ok," Telling her what had been happening in the Spirit world as of late. He simplified the story, leaving out the meeting and Geniko's speech about the destruction of the town. After he had finished, Chihiro was shocked to the core, though she knew that her friends in the Spirit world were right. Staring out at the peaceful sea, she knew perfectly well what some humans would do if they discovered this paradise in the midst of their rotting world. Suddenly, something occurred to her.  
  
"Hey... Haku, if this is whats happening, and the gates are going to be sealed, can I return to the human world once all this is over?" Flashes of memories passed through her mind, images of her friends, her parents and her young cousin whom she loved like a sister...  
  
"I don't know Chi... I really don't know..." Haku whispered into her mind as the bathhouse came into view on the horizon.  
  
Touching down at the entrance to Kamaji's boiler room, Haku let Chihiro off and changed to his human form. Entering the boiler room, Chihiro realized that it was twice as large than it was 6 years ago. Moving cautiously through the jets of steam that erupted from the huge vats around her, Chihiro squinted through the clouds of steam, excited at seeing her friend after so many years.  
  
"Kamaji?" Chihiro said loudly as she entered the main hall of the boiler room, where he mixed his herbal baths for clients at the bathhouse. A huge spiderlike spirit sat at a booth, eating his lunch and picking herbs from the cabinets behind him with his many arms. "Faster you sootballs! Faster!" he shouted at the magical balls of soot which carried coal to supply the enormous furnace at one corner of the room.  
  
"Kamaji!!" Chihiro shouted, knowing that the ancient spirit had trouble hearing, and to make herself heard over the clanging of the rusting furnace.  
  
"Sen!!!" Kamaji cried, dropping everything he held and hugging Chihiro with all of his 8 arms.  
  
"Okok..." Chihiro squealed loudly as she attempted to free herself from his 8 arms.  
  
"Sorry... But why are you back?"  
  
"Long story..." Chihiro replied, glancing at Haku. His face was troubled and he seemed to be deep in thought. Thinking that he just didn't like the bathhouse due to the bad memories that it brought, she ignored him.  
  
"Haku..." Kamaji called, snapping him from his trance.  
  
"Y...yes?"  
  
"You are looking for the ancient stones of power, they all have the same eyes as you."  
  
"Can you help me, Kamaji."  
  
"I will, because of the danger that the Spirit world lies in."  
  
Confused by all this, Chihiro asked," Wait... what is happening?!? What ancient stones of power?"  
  
"The 4 gates between the 2 worlds are positioned in a formation, and are named after the 4 greatest weaknesses or sins of humans and spirits, each named after 1. The 4 artifacts of power are the counteracting emotions of the weaknesses. To find out where they are, I suggest consulting Zeniiba, she has always loved the history of this legend."  
  
"Thank you Kamaji." Haku said simply.  
  
Disbelief crossing her face, Chihiro seemed in a dream as Haku pulled her to the exit of the boiler room.  
  
"Oi, Haku..." Chihiro whispered as she lay on Haku's back.  
  
"Yes Chi?"  
  
"You can handle this on your own, why did you need to call me here?"  
  
"Because, I... I missed you..."  
  
Smiling gently, Chihiro hugged Haku's back more tightly, breathing in his strong dragon scent. 


	7. Truth

Heheh, here comes another chappy in my fic, hope u all enjoy it, an pls RNR, thanks so much.

Disclaimer: ........... (has nothing to say)

* * *

A cup of steaming coffee in her gnarled hands, Zeniiba stared out of her window, feeling the wheels of destiny that were finally moving, anxious to correct the wrong that made thousands of years ago. Although he face betrayed no emotion, she was worried for the fate of the 2 young teenagers who had been entrusted with the grave task of protecting the spirit world. _They are too young... But sometimes, the smallest things can accomplish the greatest of tasks..._ A voice reminded her from the back of her mind. She could not interfere directly in their destiny, but she could aid them, in subtle ways so that she would not break the laws of nature.

"No- face... open the door please, we have guests."

"uh huh eh..." the masked spirit replied as he obediently opened the door, where 2 lone figures stood on the porch.

" Welcome..." Zeniiba said as she took off her spectacles.

* * *

Lowering one hand which skimmed on the water, Chihiro relaxed as Haku sped towards Zeniiba's cottage. The cool sensation spread all over her hand as she dipped and withdrew it, savoring every moment with Haku, yet there was another reason for the silence between them: Kamaji's words. Before they had left, Kamaji had told them, "the gate of the Sapphire Mountains is called 'lies', so, search for the stone of truth which will enable you to seal the Mountain gate.

"truth..." Chihiro murmured subconsciously. I'm not too sure about it too, hopefully, Zeniiba-san can help us answer some of our questions. We're nearly there." Haku replied softly.

Looking up, Chihiro noticed the immense forest that lay below them, with only a small path illuminated by an enchanted lamp-post. Descending slowly, Haku landed with gusts of wind swirling around him. Transforming back, the pair walked forward boldly. When they were in front of the door, Chihiro raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened first. The aroma of tea boiling on the stove wafted into their noses, as a translucent spirit stood in front of them.

"No-face!" Chihiro cried out with joy as she leapt at him, hugging him tightly as he responded with equal joy. Turning to the other person in the room, Chihiro exclaimed, "Zeniiba-san!"

"Welcome, Chihiro, Haku, or should I call you Kohaku now?"

"Haku will be fine, Zeniiba-san."

"Ok... lets sit down, I think you will have alot to ask me. No-face, tea please, thank you."

" No-face brought cups and soon 2 steaming cups of aromatic tea were in front of them."

"First..." Haku begin, "Where do we find the stones of power?"

"And what are they?" Chihiro interrupted.

"The artifacts of pwer are not found, but rather they find you,l it is rather difficult to explain, but Haku should understand.

Nodding, Haku said, "The Anemo Dominix enchantment."

"Yes... and to answer your question Chihiro, they are objects with immense sealing powers."

"We're looking for the stone of truth. Can you give us some hint or location to start with?"

"Coincidence, it is one which I have the location of." She said as she rose and opened a trunk behind her.

"I really should pack up this dump..." she muttered as she pulled out a torn and tattered map and laid it on the table.

"Wow..." Chihiro murmured, momentarily stunned. The ancient piece of parchment covered the entire length of the table, with animated names of places over them. Haku leaned forward and looked closely at the map.

"Here." Zeniiba said as she weaved a name and placed it over the spot.

"Are we leaving now?" Chihiro said as she moved towards the door.

"Stay awhile, at least for a night, flying is difficult, I'm sure the both of you are exhausted."

"Ok..." Chihiro replied uncertainly as Zeniiba conjured 2 mattresses and place them on the floor.

* * *

_I still don't know if I'm doing the right thing... Chihiro, I don't want you to get hurt during the journey, or never go back to your family again. _

"Haku..." Zeniiba's voice drifted out from the shadows.

"Eh?" Haku turned around from his spot by the window. "Zeniiba-san, what is it?"

"Troubled? I can read feelings, but only slightly."

"Its just that I'm worried Chihiro will be isolated from her family, and never see them again, because of us..." Haku blurted out, finally revealing what he had wanted to say.

"I can never understand the matters of love and of the heart, but I can tell you this, do what you think is right, do not hesitate to do what you need to do."

* * *

Haku's eyes opened to the sound of rain pattering loudly on the roof. Frowning at the intensity of the storm outside, Haku was thinking about how they were going to continue on their journey, when some knocked him on the back of his head.

"Sleepy-head! Wake up! Zeniiba-san says that the storm is going to get worse!" Chihiro said while eating some rice balls.

Grimacing from the sudden wake-up call, he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "But... But you'll get wet."

"You don't have to worry about that, I've made a weather cloak which repels the bad elements." Zeniiba said as she entered the room holding a dull coloured cloak.

"Great!" Chihiro squealed as she took the coat and pulled Haku by the hand and rushed out.

10 minutes later, Chihiro was wishing they had stayed there longer. Huddling under the cloak, she read the map while Haku moved forward at a confident speed. "Haku... where are we going?" there was no response. Sighing, she put the map in her pocket and looked out from under the cloak. Fog and mist covered the sky, limiting vision to a few meters in front of them. The sparkling pacific blue ocean had been transformed into a ocean of ripples, as the raindrops thudded into it.

"Chihiro, get up, we've reached." Haku's voice drifted into her ears.

"Wha...have we arrived?"

"Yes."

Getting off Haku's back, Chihiro's shoes squelched in the mud as she took a few uncertain steps, praying that there were no pits of quicksand. Hearing a swooshing sound, she turned around to see Haku drenched to the skin. Resisting a giggle as she looked at his well built body, Chihiro quickly covered him with the cloak and they proceeded into the cave in front of them.

"There is magic here..." Haku said as they entered.

Runewords of the ancient language covered the walls of the cavern, accompanied by roughly drawn pictures. Chihiro gazed around in wonder, as these were sights she would never see again in the human world. Taking bold steps forward, Haku said in a loud voice, "Where does the stone of truth lie."

Hauntingly, an eerie voice echoed off the walls, "Before obtaining the stone of truth... search yourself, if you are worthy of using it, both of you."

Chihiro gasped at being pointed out, grabbing Haku's hand in fear, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Replying in a loud voice, Haku said, "We seek it for the safety of both universes, to safeguard them."

After he had spoken, a shinning stone materialized in front of the duo. Reaching out, they took it from the energy source that held it suspended.

Exhaling loudly, Haku passed the stone to Chihiro after examining it closely. Smiling weakly, he said, "1 down, 3 to go." Chihiro nodded in agreement.

"They have found the first." Zeniiba said quietly.

" Eh uhuh uh..." No-face replied. (why didn't you tell them the location of the other 3...)

"The stones are interconnecting, once one is found, the rest will come quickly."


	8. Carelessness and surprise

* * *

Disclaimer: come on and sue me 

Heres chapter 8, hope u enjoy it! RNR pls

* * *

Chihiro sat mutely on Haku's back as they soared above a thunderstorm. Holding the precious stone in her hands, Chihiro stared at the tumultuous storm of clouds below them, rolling and turning over each other. Shivering, she huddled under the magic cloak and glanced at the stone. It was the size of her clenched fist, with rough scratches from the centuries as it lay hidden. Runewords were carved randomly over it, with sharp lines forming a picture around the stone.

"Wha..." Chihiro muttered, she moved her face closer to the rock. Tucking her hair behind her ears to see better, she realized that the lines formed a very different place from where it was supposed to go. Leaning closer to Haku's back, she whispered, "Haku..."

"Crash!"

The sky illuminated itself with lightning and the clouds shook from the thunder. Chihiro shrieked and covered her ears. In a split moment, she realized that she had dropped the magical artifact. Surprised and aghast at what she had done, she shouted and jumper off Haku's back, flinging the cloak off her shoulders, "Haku!!! The stone!!!" As she fell forward towards the sea, she hoped that the stone floated on water... or all was lost.

* * *

"Haku!!! The stone!!" Turning his head, Haku barely had time to see Chihiro jumping off his back, dropping his head, he fell rapidly, only catching Chihiro at the surface of the water.

Furious and shocked, he shouted, "What were you doing?!?!?! This sea isn't like the one in the human world, the spirits in the ocean are unpredictable!"

Chihiro snapped back as she looked around fruitlessly in the pouring rain, "I dropped the stone!! We have to find it!!"

Not wasting time on anymore words, Haku changed back to his human form, hovering on the water. Summoning his magic, he conjured a magical barrier to surround Chihiro. Muttering the incarnation, Haku held Chihiro's hand and together they dived down into a world which Chihiro would never forget.

"Haku... It's beautiful..." Chihiro gasped as they descended into the water world of the spirits, one which Chihiro had never entered before.

"Beautiful yet deadly." Haku replied simply.

The ocean teemed with life, yet it was not the normal aquatic life in the human world. No fish or sharks swam in the waters, instead, the ocean seemed bottomless and tall spires rose from its pitch black depths. Water souls and spirits moved around effortlessly in the water as humans did in their cities. They moved above and below each other, as if invisible bridges had been drawn out for them. Chihiro gazed around with awe.

"Say nothing... Leave the talking to me." Haku whispered as he suddenly turned the bubble with Chihiro inside opaque to others, but allowed her a great view of the surroundings. Pulling the bubble, Haku stopped beside a lone spirit leaning on the stone shelf.

"Maki... How've you been?"

"Haku? Is it really you? I remember when you were wandering around the sea, lost and lonely, nearly dying because of the loss of your river."

"Yes...yes... I came today because I need to ask a favor of you."

"Speak, I'll try to help."

"I need you to locate something for me, its... um... something important that I've lost."

"What isit?"

"Something important that I dropped while flying." Haku replied softly.

"Then I suggest that you see the mage of forgotteness, she lives in the city of memoirs, Atlanta, every magical item that is lost, automatically is transported to her citadel. However, few items are returned when their owners seek it. She is weird and eccentric, so few people dare approach her. Are you sure you want to look for her?"

"Yes... Thank you my friend." Haku replied quickly and pulled Chihiro away towards the direction of Atlanta.

"Haku... theres something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

" I don't think 'truth' is meant to seal the gate in the Sapphire mountains..." She said slowly and uncertainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Because... I don't know! I just have this feeling that its not meant to be so easy. I think we're supposed to go..."

Chihiro didn't finish her sentence, instead she just gasped as she saw the citadel before her. It was surrounded by tall pillars and the tower was in the middle. Haku sensed her silence and said, "Chi? Whats wrong?"

"I don't believe this..." Chihiro murmured as she stared at the ring of pillars with the citadel in the center.

"Whats wrong?" Haku said agitatedly, worried.

"Can you fly up? Haku? Just move up above the pillars?"

"Sure..." Haku said and he pulled her up with him above the pillars. At first, he just gazed blankly at the circle of pillars, not noticing anything special about them. It was only when he concentrated, did he feel the surge of energy and magic evaporating upwards from the circle, fizzing away like gas in a drink.

"I don't understand, Chi..." Haku said as he looked at the perfect pattern for an opening spell to the human world.

"Let's get the stone first."

"Right."

Entering the massive stone doors, Chihiro and Haku walked upwards, hand in hand. She was jittery, jumping at the shadows and clinging to Haku, however, Haku was calm and composed and he thought about how to get the artifact back.

Pushing open a massive door, the duo walked into an enormous spacious chamber, which was filled with many lockers and shelves. Next to the fire place which glowed with a mysterious blue flame, sat a young looking woman, yet her face reflected centuries of knowledge and experience.

"Greetings..." They said together.

"Welcome, Kohaku, to the grotto of lost items, in my citadel of Atlanta, and you are?" she said, addressing Chihiro.

"I am Chihiro, or you can call me Sen." Chihiro replied nervously. _Shes really weird... _

"A human?? You are breaking the rules of this world, Kohaku."

"Lets skip the introductions, im here to retrieve and object."

"The stone of truth? Im surprised that you posses it. But a thing of power and strength does not pass easily through my hands. Trade me something of equal value."

"it doesn't matter, this citadel is the gate to the human world, if the stone stays here, our job is done."

"Then I'll make you a deal. Since you're beginners to my home, I shall play with you the easiest of my games: riddling. Why is my citadel called the gate of lies to the few people who know."

"Because..." Chihiro said, smiling, "the greatest pressure in life is 'truth'..."

The smug smile on her face instantly became contorted with fury, "Noooo, solved by a mere human!" A bright light shone from one of the shelves as she raised a hand and brought it down into Chihiro's hand.

Bending down, Chihiro placed the stone into the niche that had just appeared at the bottom of her feet. The effect was amazing. Runewords on the floor were illuminated and the very foundations of the citadel shook. Closing his eyes, Haku felt the magic vanish, powering the other 3 gates.

"Lets go Chi..." Haku said softly as he took her hand and walked out.


	9. Anger and forgivness

Disclaimer: I own the story line of this fic, nothing else...

A/N: sorry about the long delay in updates, I've been having tests and exams, sometimes I juz wish I wasn't a 13 yr old. =P, anyway, heres the next chapter, hope everyone likes it!!!

Exiting the water world in the magical sphere, Chihiro let off a sigh of relief as she looked up at the sky.

"What is it, Chi?"

"I was wondering... if the sea world is so beautiful, how about the sky? Is there a city up there?"

"Among the clouds? Yes, there is a city, the Avian city of Avalon."

"What is it like?" Chihiro asked as she made herself comfortable on Haku's dragon back.

"I've never been there, hopefully... I'll bring you there after all this is over."

"That's a promise?"

"Yeah..." Haku replied as they sped off towards the Sapphire Mountains.

"Haku... You will go there, eventually..." Nimokushi said as he looked out towards the ocean from his palace.

Haku moved forward quickly, eager to find the next stone, or the clue to it. In an hour, the towering Sapphire Mountains loomed ahead of them, their peaks wrapped in clothes of cloud and tuffs of snow which glowed with a blue aura. Landing swiftly, Haku let Chihiro slide off his back carefully. Letting his body return to its original shape, Haku shook Chihiro awake gently.

Yawning loudly, Chihiro stretched and rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to make out the surroundings in the gloom. Once realizing where they were, she shivered unintentionally.

"Chi?"

"This place is spooky, there's an ominous... aura or atmosphere here. Haku... am I overeacting?" Chihiro said anxiously as she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know... I don't sense any aura around here, except the one which is the magic produced by the gate to the human world." Haku replied reassuringly, yet his mind was in turmoil.

_Its impossible... stop thinking about this possibility, she's human, humans cant feel magic..._

"Lets go inside and take a look, I think there's a clue to where the next stone is."

Nodding slowly, Chihiro held his hand tightly and stepped into the darkness of the cavern where the gate to the human world was held. What Haku failed to notice as he glanced around carefully were the eyes that sparkled menacingly in the darkness around them.

* * *

"One is down... "Zeniiba whispered.

"Uh?" (What?) No-face said as he carefully laid spoons and forks on the table for dinner.

"No-face... I hope that they do not learn the truth about Chihiro now, it is too early for them to know it... "

Kneeling down, Haku examined the inscriptions that were written in the tablets at the bottom of the shrine. Reading them over and over again as he struggled to recall his ancient language classes when he was younger. Standing beside him, Chihiro moved around uneasily as she waited for Haku.

As Chihiro turned her head to look at Haku, she felt a chill as she saw a pair of red angry eyes looking at her, from within the Shrine. Suppressing her screams, she tried not to look at it. Shaking, she tried to get the eyes out of her vision, but she saw a mouth open and grin at her.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" She shrieked.

Jumping, Haku flipped around and stared at her, eyes open with surprise.

"What the world happened!?" Haku shouted as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"Sorry... but I saw... I saw a red face that was grinning at me through the shrine, it was so scary." Chihiro said as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"Sorry... for shouting at you like that, I guess I'm agitated about this whole business..." Haku murmured an apology as he scratched his head.

"It's ok..." Chihiro replied as she grinned shakily at him. However, that grin turned to horror as a specter leapt out from the shrine and knocked Haku to the ground.

"Haku!!!!" Chihiro screamed as she saw him drop to the ground. As she glared at the creature, she felt hate and anger stir from within her heart. Looking around, she picked up a stone and flung it hard at the creature. Chihiro's eyes opened wide with shock as the stone went right through the specter and it leapt at her. Jumping away, she fell heavily on the ground.

"Urgh..." Chihiro groaned as she sat up slowly, blood from her right leg flowing freely. Wincing as she touched the wound, she saw the spirit leap at her. Without thinking, she raised her hand in self defense and closed her eyes.

"What?!?" Chihiro murmured when she saw the creature suspended in mid-air and in what seemed like a bowing position and muttering," the last key...the last key... the last key..."

"What are you..." Chihiro whispered softly, her lip barely moving.

"Iz amz... angerz." The specter growled as it looked straight into her eyes.

Understanding flashed through Chihiro's mind as she recalled Kamaji's and Zeniiba's words.

"_The 4 weaknesses and sins..."_

"_Anger, Greed, Lust and lie."_

"Why... did you stop?" Chihiro said shakily as she stared at the specter.

"Becausez... you arez... you arez..."

"Never mind... Do you have a riddle which I can solve to seal this gate?" Chihiro said loudly, gaining confidence.

"Riddlez... Yesssss..." It hissed.

"What is it?"

"Angerz is temperoryz... what healz itz andz lastz foreverz? Thiz is thez riddlez..."

"Gulping a glob of saliva, Chihiro said loudly," Kindness and forgiveness. These 2 counter anger, they heal scars on the heart and on the soul!"

"Thanksss Yousss!!!" The specter hissed loudly as it vanished into a ball of white light.

Shutting her eyes from the light, Chihiro opened her eyes when the light died down. Staring blankly ahead, the specter had disappeared. All that was left was a stone filled with a pinkish and white aura with 2 runewords inscribed onto the sides.

"Chi... what happened?" Haku said groggily as he sat up rubbing his head. Stopping short when he saw the stone, he looked at Chihiro with a look of absolute shock.

Smiling weakly at him, Chihiro collapsed as she felt her right leg give off a sharp shock of pain. The world spun and vanished as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"The human is smarter than I thought... excellent.... She is indeed worthy of '_that'_position..." Nimokushi smiled to himself.

Hows it? RNR, thanks, I'll do my best to update the next chapter by this week... it's the hols =D


	10. Lonely search

Disclaimer: Can I not type this?

**Velf- thanks for your reviews, you'll find out what Chihiro is in a few chapters**

**Kurenoharu- thanks for the encouragement **

**A/N: this chapter was not supposed to exist, but it just came up out of the blue, heh... enjoy!

* * *

**

Here's Chapter 10 of saving the spirit world: _Lonely Search_

Opening her eyes slowly, Chihiro rubbed her head as she attempted to stand. Collapsing back onto the bed, she felt the world spin in front of her as her eyes closed yet again.

Sighing a loud sigh of relief, No-face gently wiped her sweaty forehead with a damp towel, before covering her with a healing blanket. Retreating to a corner of the room, he sat down and watched over her as Haku sat in the living room with Zeniiba.

"So Haku... What happened?" Zeniiba asked as she sipped her tea, staring grimly at him over her rimmed spectacles.

" I... I don't know, I don't understand at all, what is wrong with her? Zeniiba-san." Haku asked agitatedly as he leaned across the table.

"Calm down, I know how much you care for her... but there are rules in this world that cannot be broken."

"I do not know of any rules that prohibit humans from living here." Haku replied slowly.

"However, there is one, and I am afraid that... that it is a strong spell cast on this world since the creation of this world."

"What is happening to her?"

"It is a time zone effect, caused by the core of this world, the lamba core."

"The Lamba Core?"

"Yes. It creates a time lag for the humans who stay here for too long a time.This will have disastrous effects on the human's body, resulting in death." Zeniiba said grimly.

"But..."

"Yes. I know, Chihiro was here only for a few days previously. However, now she has been here for..."

"2 weeks..." Haku whispered, horrified that he had cause Chihiro harm.

"I must send her back now!" Haku cried as he got up from the table.

"How? You have just sealed 2 of the gates, you have no knowledge of the other 1 and the final one is too open."

Dejected, Haku slumped down on the chair. Turning to Zeniiba, he said calmly, " Help me this one time Zeniiba-san, please."

"Even if you did not ask, I would help you, for Chihiro."

"What must I do?"

"Travel to Lamba core and rewrite the magic rule." Zeniiba said.

"Its impossible to enter the heart of this world."

"It is difficult, not impossible. Find the ancient spirit of knowledge, he is the sole knower of the location of the opening to the lamba core, and the only person who can open it for you. But there are 2 difficulties, 1 is that he has a strange temper and you must convince him to let you in, however he is not convinced easily. Secondly, you must locate him, the last time you saw him was in Yu-baba's bath house, he was the so called 'stink-god'. The last place he was seen going to was the grasslands of peace."

"Thank you Zeniiba- san." Haku said as he got up and moved silently towards the door. "Please look after Chihiro for me."

"Of course."

"Turning into his dragon form, Haku felt adrenaline surge into his body. This was one thing he would... could not fail in...

"Zeniiba-san, why did he leave?" Chihiro's voice came weakly from the door.

"He had something very important to do, for you."

"Is it dangerous? I don't want him to get hurt for me!"

"It may be, but if he doesn't, you will get hurt alot more."

* * *

Flying over the train track, Haku looked for the signs at the stations for the grasslands of peace. Exhaustion burdened Haku's body as he sped forward relentlessly, yet love and fear for Chihiro kept him moving forward at a constant pace. Landing at last at the grasslands of peace, Haku lay on the floor, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Sitting up, Haku walked across the endless fields, looking for any sign of life. Running around in circles, Haku collapsed on the smooth grass from exhaustion, panting loudly. Struggling to stand up, he shouted, "God of knowledge!!!! If you are here! Answer me! Let me into the Lamba Core!! To save her... To help Chihiro!"

As his body shut down from over exertion, Haku saw a towering figure stand in front of him, blocking the sun from his eyes. Before blacking out, he murmured, "I love her..."

"You have slept well... Kohaku." A deep resounding voice echoed off the walls of a cave into Haku's ears.

"God of knowledge?" Haku said subconsciously.

" Yes, my name is... it is better that you do not know. "

Struggling to sit up, Haku asked boldly, "Can you allow me to enter the Lamba Core."

Smiling in the darkness, he replied," Why?"

"To save someone I love, a human... the rules of this world are hurting her, she will die in a few days if I do not do anything."

"Then why did you even bring her here in the fist place?"

"Because... because..." Haku was at a loss of words. Then it struck him, Nimokushi, he was the one who told him to bring her to this world.

"It doesn't matter why, just let me into the Lamba core to rewrite the rule!" Haku stormed.

"Give me reasons."

"She has helped you once."

"Is that so?" the god's face was amused. "How so?"

"6 years ago, she helped to clean you in the bath house."

"Ah... I remember, so it is that girl... there is something special about her, something which you are not ready to know."

"Please... would you help me?"

"Yes... she is one who cannot be allowed to die, not in this world at least."

Emerging from the shadow, the god of knowledge beckoned for Haku to move. Raising his hand, he muttered an incarnation and the cave glowed a brilliant blue with runewords and markings all over.

"This is the gate to the Lamba Core, when you are done, return in the same way."

"Thank you..."

Standing up, Haku moved into the portal of glowing energy. Seconds later, he was in an immense cavern with a sunlike pillar in the center. Lifting himself upwards into the air, Haku reached out with his mind and tapped into the power of the pillar, searching for the magic that held the rule.

Finding it, Haku opened his eyes and grinned at his success. Concentrating again, he thought of Chihiro and manipulated the magics within to remove the rule, instead channeling the magic to other parts of the spirit world.

Finishing his job, Haku stepped down onto the ground and moved into the beam of the teleporter. In moments, he was standing back in the cave, the runewords slowly dimming.

"Thank you again..."

"Thank me in action, not in word, if I need your help, I will ask."

"And I will help you in whatever way I can."

Leaving the cave, Haku turned around and blurted," I don't know if this will be too much, but... can you tell me where the next gate to the human world is?"

"It is in the air..." Came the voice in the cave.

Turning, Haku ran as he transformed back into his dragon form, eager to see if Chihiro was alright.


	11. Magic and Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I can't be bothered to write this anymore... D

**Velf- haha, quite true, Chihiro does has a hard time in all stories, but she'll live happily ever after almost always! So its not that bad... **

**Kurenoharu- hihi!! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**A/N: lots of mysteries in this chappie, with Chihiro and Haku realizing how much they need each other, enjoy!!**

_Magic and Mystery 

* * *

_

"For the last time Chihiro, I'm sure Haku's alright.... He's stronger than most people think he is."

"But... Zeniiba-san!" Chihiro wined as she glued her face back again onto the window of the cottage, attempting to peer through the mysterious fog that surrounded Swamp bottom.

"Zeniiba-san, is this fog and mist usual in Swamp bottom? I thought it was usually quite clear most of the time?"

"Hmm... that's true, my dear... Something big must have happened, like an explosive release of large magical..." that's when Zeniiba realized what had happened. "Energy..." she completed. _Haku... actually did it, he convinced that old sulky god of knowledge to let him into the Lamba core!_

"Is something wrong? Granny?" Chihiro asked with concern as Zeniiba's face had turned pale.

"No... Chihiro, Haku will be fine and back soon, so just relax." She replied as she sat back and heaved a sigh of relief, letting loose all the anxiety within her.

Coincidence was very common in the Spirit world because as soon as Zeniiba spoke, a gust of wind rattled the panes and shook the roof of her cottage. The mist cleared and the trees shook away any loose leaves in their branches.

"Welcome back... Haku." Zeniiba said quietly without looking up from her knitting.

Jumping up from her position by the window, Chihiro leapt at the limping figure at the doorway, pulling him to the ground.

"Argh! Chi, what are you doing?" Haku spluttered as he fought to regain his breath.

"Why did you go off without telling me anything?!? I was so worried that something had happened to you..." Chihiro cried as she helped him up to his feet.

"It was for... it was very important..." Haku said absentmindedly as he reminded himself not to talk about his encounter with the god of knowledge, he was still puzzled about what the god had said about Chihiro, something like, "_she is not meant to die yet, not in this world..."_

_I'll ask Zeniiba-san about it later... _Pulling out a chair, Haku sat down weary from his intensive flying. Chihiro moved over to the stove and made 2 cups of herbal tea for Haku and herself.

"Haku, care to tell us about..." Zeniiba begin as she pulled off her glasses, but stopped herself hurriedly. "Um... my dear, you just recovered and should not be walking around, maybe it would be better if you went to your room and lay down."

"But..." Chihiro began, _theres something strange going on, something they don't want me to listen to, they're hiding something! _Sighing loudly, Chihiro went to her room and shut the door, but, instead of lying on the bed, she lay against the door and attempted to listen to they're conversation...

(A/N: now its from Chihiro's point of view, for the moment...so things may not always be heard right when you eavesdrop)

* * *

"Haku, how was your journey, and why did that old devil of a god let you into the Lamba core? Its not his character to do that without you giving him something of equal value."

_Lamba Core? What's that? I've never heard of granny or Haku speak about that before..._

"I'm puzzled too by why he let me in... however, he said something I think you ought to hear..."

"What did he say?" Zeniiba's curiosity came.

"He said..." Haku paused for a moment and drew in a loud breath, "He said that Chihiro was not meant to die yet..." placing emphasis on the 'yet', Haku continued, "at least not in this world... what do you make of this sentence?"

" I don't know..." Zeniiba said uncertainly.

"Zeniiba-san... I'm... afraid, worried that she might die after this is over, everytime I think about it... I shiver, I don't want to lose her! Zeniiba-san."

" I know... I also love her like a grand mother... I'll check up on this, with my... sources, meanwhile you better seal off the 3rd gate as soon as possible, I've found its location... the 3rd gate is at ..., the City, a word of caution from an old traveler: Be careful of what you do in there, one offence to anyone there, you can never know what they'll do to you, bad temper those inhabitants there have, exactly like my sister."

Realizing that they were not talking anymore about her, Chihiro retreated to her bed and slumped across it, smiling at No-face.

"Thank you Zeniiba-san... I think we'll leave tomorrow, I need the rest."

"I can see that, by the way Haku..." Stopping at the door to the guest room, Haku turned around, "You absorbed the magical energy from the Lamba Core?"

"A little... I think, why?"

"Because... even if you don't feel it, your magic has improved greatly, the magic there is sacred, and not easily obtained, your water elemental skills should have increased to a higher level."

Clenching his fists, Haku frowned at Zeniiba, "Why are you telling me all this? Duels with magic are not permitted anymore."

"Because, you will soon be facing a strong opponent, one with magic... already I have said too much, go and rest, you will need your strength to get to the greed gate."

Bewildered, Haku bowed and entered the room, slumping immediately onto his bed and falling asleep instantly.

Glancing at his rising and falling chest, Chihiro felt her feelings growing stronger, smiling, she closed her eyes and slept.

Seeing that they were both asleep, No-face exited the room and sat at the table across Zeniiba.

"Uh-uh..." he said softly.

"I know, I am worried too, their destiny has been chosen, but, destiny is there for you to change... I hope they can do that much, for their future together..."

* * *

A/N: hows this chapter? Please RNR, anyone who reads this fic, please, you'll be doing urself a favor anywaes. I initially wanted to get them to seal the 3rd gate in this chapter, but I thought I might as well extend it a little. D cheeky me! Sorry to all who I'm keeping in suspense.


	12. Greed and Betrayal

**Velf- thanks for the review, heehee, this chappy is more suspense, haha.**

**Kurenoharu- Who Chihiro is should be revealed at the ending chapters, suspense is good, lol**

**Micrll-thanks for the encouragement.**

**A/N: This chapter was again not meant to be, blame it all on my own sudden inspirations, so sorry to those who can't stand suspense, haha, well, heres the next chapter in **_Saving the Spirit World.

* * *

_

_Greed and Betrayal _

Feeling the sun on her face, Chihiro swatted the air in front of her face and shouted, "Mum! Get the car! I'm late!!!" Sitting up in a frenzy, Chihiro looked around her and noticed the surroundings. _This place is wonderful, with Haku... but, I'm starting to miss home._

Noticing that the sun was high in the sky, Chihiro presumed that it was already late morning, and she had just overslept. Shrugging the guilt off her shoulders, she rubbed her face vigorously, attempting to get the sleep out of her eyes.

Exiting the room, she found Haku and Zeniiba seated at the table with No-face, eating their breakfast. Reaching for his third helping, No-face put the biscuit in his invisible mouth below his mask.

"Is there anymore breakfast for me?" Chihiro asked softly from the room door.

"There won't be if you don't hurry." Haku said jokingly as he turned around to look at her. Rushing to the table, Chihiro begin tucking into the remainder of food that had been left on the table.

Minutes later, they were standing at the door, waving goodbye to Zeniiba. Surprisingly, No-face went out of the door with them.

"Uh... Kaonashi? Why are you following us?" Chihiro said uncertainly.

"He's going with you." Zeniiba said from the doorway.

"Why?" Haku asked, "I doubt I can fly both of them together on my back."

"You can, and you must. He is a native of that land, long time ago, they were banished from the Spirit World, and they sought refuge in the sky, together, they grouped together and founded Avalon, City of Greed in the sky. They are known as the _Kaelhidori_, in English it means the greedy ones. You will need his help locating the third shrine within the city."

"But... I don't have the strength to fly both of them." Haku said squarely.

"Here's a strength pill, 2 of it, just in case you need to bring him back, that is... if he wants to, eh, No-face? You've been an excellent helper." Zeniiba said, smiling widely.

"Uh-uh-eh." No-face replied, bowing slightly.

Popping on of the pills into his mouth, Haku waited for the effects to take place before he transformed into the dragon and allowed both Chihiro and No-face to get onto him. After they were secure, Haku lifted off, surprised at his strength. However, knowing that it would not last long, he flew off quickly, asking, "So... where do we go? Kaonashi."

Pointing upwards at an angle, No-face said, "Uh... eh!" (The city is there, up in the sky behind the 3rd cloud at the edge of the sun.)

"Then theres where we go..." Haku said, his voice clearly strained from the effort of flying both Chihiro and No-face.

"Haku... if you can't take the weight of both of us, don't overstrain yourself..." Chihiro said, concerned.

"I'm... alright, we're nearly there..." Haku said as he felt his muscles in his dragon body pulling and twisting. Arriving at Avalon, he dropped on the pavement of cloud, transforming back into his own self. "Well... that was the hard part, now just lemme catch my breath..."

"I'll go take a look... uh, around." No-face said uneasily.

"Kaonashi's been acting strange... do you think anythings wrong with him?" Chihiro asked softly.

"No... I don't think so, maybe he's just excited about returning here.

"If he is... I can understand why..." Chihiro said as she stood up and caught her first glance of Avalon.

A mighty citadel emerged from the edge of the clouds and branched off into great roads with magnificent buildings all exquisitely made and filled with bright colours. Spirits walked in the streets, though hovering would be a better description.

"I don't understand why Kaonashi wanted to leave this place, its... its beautiful..." Chihiro murmured as Haku stood up after resting.

"I agree..." Haku said as he took in the sight of the city. _We're here in one of the most secluded and beautiful places in the Spirit World, almost finding the key to the third gate, what could go wrong? _

"Uh-eh!" came a gruff voice from a corner. Haku spun around with Chihiro to find themselves surrounded by spirits resembling Kaonashi. Chihiro jumped to Haku's side and clung to him, wondering what was happening. Placing one arm around Chihiro, Haku raised the other in disappointment, there were too many to fight.

Pointing a halberd at them, the chief leader of the patrol motioned for them to move. Slowly, Haku whispered to Chihiro, "Whatever you do, don't agitate them, they are the best soldiers and mercenaries in the whole of the Spirit World."

Nodding silently, Chihiro moved off, frightened, with Haku holding her hand tightly. As they were escorted into a carriage, they failed to notice Kaonashi hiding behind a wall, holding his mask with his hands and staring at the floor.

* * *

A/N: the natives of Avalon, which are no-faces, have a different language from Kaonashi's, and I put them talking here in English, but try to imagine them grunting and all, k? D

* * *

"Speak human and river spirit... What are you doing here in Avalon, when you should have remained in the rest of the Spirit World." The ruler of the Kaelhidori said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the throne room where the duo were standing.

"With all due respect, King Doloron, we are here, to find the third gate to the human world, and seal it shut forever." Haku said loudly and slowly, pronouncing each word clearly.

"What arrogance! The gate which we guard is a source of our strength and power, you will not be the one to seal it away!" Doloron shouted.

"If you don't, the Spirit world is doomed, as is your kingdom which you have worked to build." Haku replied.

"Continue." Doloron said coldly.

"The humans are coming, the magic of the gates is weakening as time passes as the magic is dissipated to hold the barrier for the gate. The humans are coming to this world soon."

"Then why, have you brought one into our very midst?" Doloron hissed.

"She is one who is different, she is different from those humans who kill and plunder."

"Your situation is pitiful, but if the humans come to my kingdom... we will be ready." Doloron said, before standing up and leaving the throne room.

Grabbing them roughly by the hand, 2 soldiers led them to a dungeon and locked them in, pushing in 2 trays of food and water, staring at them with its mask for a while, it left.

Sinking down, Chihiro started to cry. Haku moved over and put his arm around her shoulder, "Chi... don't cry, I'll find a way to get out..."

"I'm... I'm afraid... I'm scared Haku, I'm so useless... I can't do anything much, do you find me an extra person?" Chihiro sobbed as she looked up into his eyes.

"No. I have never thought of you as useless, and you should not too, you are special in your own way." Haku whispered as he stared down into her eyes. _Kiss her now! C'mon Haku, you love her right? _

Moving his face gently towards hers, Chihiro closed her eyes and waited expectantly.

"Kaonashi! You have orders to talk to them?" the guard said suspiciously.

Breaking away, Haku and Chihiro both blushed a deep crimson as he stared out of the bars, hoping to catch a glimpse of kaonashi.

"Haku... Chihiro, are you both alright? I'm so sorry that this is happening..."

"We're fine... but I understand..."

"No! you don't understand at all..." Kaonashi gripped the bars with his small hands. Surprised by his outburst, Kaonashi said, "I think it's time I told you the truth, why I was sent down to the Spirit World."

Shock on his face, Haku nodded as he called Chihiro over.

Sighing loudly, Kaonashi began, "This place, this city, Avalon, was founded when we, the Kaelhidori, were banished by Nimokushi and the rest of the gods at the Spirit world. We were greedy and were creating gold for others. We also were the best soldiers in the land, and were helping greedy spirits with their bad deeds. After a while, open war broke out, we fought, and we lost to the magic of Nimokushi. Running away, we found a way to go to the skies and we founded this city. That period of war, it was the darkest point in the Spirit World's history. It was at least 60 years ago."

"There was a war in the human world then too, it was a period where the whole world fought against each other, maybe... events in the Spirit World are linked to the human world, what we do in either side hurts or help each other..." Chihiro interrupted.

"After we built this place, Doloron swore revenge against the gods of the Spirit World, and he started preparing for another war, sending down a... a spy to assassinate the major gods of the Spirit World." Kaonashi broke off abruptly at the end to allow Haku and Chihiro to absorb what he had just said.

"That spy... that spy was you?" Chihiro asked, horrified.

"Yes... At first, my target was Yu-baba, followed by the gods who would visit the bath-house. But... I learnt that revenge is not good, thanks to you, Chihiro. It's thanks to you that Yu-baba is still alive and the rest of the Gods are still alive, and that Doloron has not launched his war."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Haku said suspiciously.

"Because... because I now know that Doloron is wrong, and we have to seal the gate and end all wars." Kaonashi replied simply.

"How can we..."

"Haku! I trust him, he's different from the rest of the Kaelhidori, he has learnt one thing they will never learn, that is love." Chihiro smiled.

His mouth opening into what was obviously a wide smile, Kaonashi held the bars and twisted hard, bending the metal instantly. Moving quickly with Haku and Chihiro behind him, he shot forward and stunned the guard before he could shout.

"Lets go!" he shouted as they ran to the wall at the side and Haku blew a hole using the magic of ice. Dashing through, they made their escape, for the moment...

* * *

Not trying to be proud or anything, but i think this is my best chapter yet, wad d'ya think? RNR!


	13. Goodbye My Friend

**

* * *

Disclaimer- the plot! I own the plot! **

**Velf- haha, I'll give u a good ride to enjoy.**

**Kurenoharu-I wasn't sure about their character, I just wrote wad I thought was right, glad it came out alright! **

**Espina Oscura- thanks.**

**Haku'sgirl- thanks for the encouragement! **

Here's chapter 13 in _Saving the Spirit World _–_Goodbye My Friend _

Leaning against a well jeweled wall in Avalon, the trio panted as kaonashi looked over the wall for any guards who were following them. They had ran for half an hour as the guards from the prison had chased them. After an exhausting chase and countless magic spells later, they managed to lose the guards.

"Chi... Are... are you ok?" Haku panted as he grabbed his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm... fine... You know... you should go running more often, to think I nearly ran faster than you..." she chuckled.

"To think you can still laugh when we're in this plight..." Haku laughed.

"Shhh... We don't know if we're still being followed." Kaonashi said worriedly.

"Relax... I think we lost them." Haku said, "Now all we need to do is to find the gate of greed and the stone of power to seal it."

"A very simple plan." Kaonashi said sarcastically.

"Kaonashi! Why are you saying these kind of things in this time?" Chihiro said hurriedly. "Do you know where the gate is?"

"I left here 10 years ago, it hasn't changed much... but, the location of the gate was never revealed to anyone, we were just told that the wealth and fortunes of this city was from a powerful source, sorry." Kaonashi said, looking down.

"No, don't be sorry, its not your fault, because the gate could be anywhere in this city, I can feel its magicks all over the city, in every building and stone, every house and wall, it doesn't have to be big, it just has to have a shrine from which it channels its power from and a doorway, it can just be in any house in the city..." Haku said as he stared at the city from their vantage point on a hill of cloud.

"Then what do we do, Haku?"

"I'm not sure... there's too much land to cover, and I don't think we have the days and nights required to search through, the protective forest is being lost every minute, we can't forget that.."

"Then... why didn't we go to that one first?" Chihiro asked as she realized that.

"Because... there are guards there, if we get caught... its all over, it would be better if we sealed the rest of the gates and let the magick energy from them go to that gate, this in turn would give us time to find a way to disable the guards and seal that last one." Haku said a-matter-of-factly.

"Wow... you planned all that?" Chihiro asked suspiciously.

"No, Zeniiba thought of this logic." Haku replied.

"Maybe the palace holds the location of the gate of greed, I'm sure the King knows where the gate is, since he founded this city." Chihiro suggested.

"That's true..." Haku murmured.

"But... that palace is a fortress; it's easy to get in, but not easy to get out." Kaonashi said.

"Then how do we get in?" Haku asked, worried about the casual way that Kaonashi said it.

"Fly." He replied simply.

* * *

"Hey! Help me with this area, it seems thicker than the rest of this damned forest!" A workman shouted. 

"Ok! Don't need to shout!" Said a worker running over.

"C'mon!" he whispered encouragingly to his chainsaw that was eating through the tree in a frenzy. Feeling the weight of the tree shifting, he moved back and shouted, "Get out of the way!!!!"

Stepping back and wiping his brow, he looked through a patch of trees and saw a translucent maroon red building with a stone statue in front. "Huh?" he said, rubbing his eyes and looking back, it was gone. "Must be getting old..." he said as he walked off.

* * *

Holding on tight to Haku's back, Chihiro felt strong winds pelt through her clothes, raising goosebumps on her skin due to the cold. _Hang on Haku... _she thought as she glanced at his strained dragon face. 

The palace loomed in front of them as they proceeded slowly forward, moving closer to the one loophole in the palace's defense: the water pipe. Alighting at a steep ledge, Chihiro was grimly reminded of the time when she ran across a broken water pipe in order to reach Haku in Yu-baba's office.

"We'll be fine..." Haku reassured her as they moved slowly across to the water pipe that was shooting water out at a trickle. Entering it, Haku raised his hands and said an incarnation, "Let the darkness no more haunt this place, Let the light reach to every race!"

Instantly, the trio were surrounded by glowing halo's of light that illuminated enough space for them to walk. Moving forward quickly, Haku trusted that Kaonashi said there were no guards in the water sewage system. Reaching a manhole at the end of the passage, Haku pushed it open and leapt out, wishing against hope that there were no guards or anyone around.

"Whew..."Haku said as he let out a deep breath.

"Can we get moving? This place is...um, creepy..." Chihiro muttered.

"It's ok..." Haku said in a calm voice, his hand finding hers, locking their fingers tight together.

"Lets move." Kaonashi said.

Nodding, they sped through the palace, moving upwards and backwards, hoping that the King had the same building design as the bathhouse, with the most important quarters at the back.

Wheezing loudly as they climbed their thousandth step, Kaonashi pushed open a door, slamming it as they entered the room of the King of Avalon. The room was exquisitely designed, with gold covering every corner of the room.

"What is it with important people and gold?" Haku muttered softly as they spread out to search for clues.

Opening a drawer, Haku heard a cold menacing voice from behind his back, "It wouldn't do you good to open that, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

"Damnit..." Haku muttered, not expecting to be caught so soon.

"Haku! I couldn't find anything!" Chihiro said as she ran into the room, straight into him, stopping when she saw Doloron holding a spear at the both of them.

"It's time you got out of Avalon... river spirit and pesky human." Doloron smiled as he raised the spear and threw hard. Pushing Chihiro behind him, Haku moved forward to absorb the impact of the spear with his water magic. Before the spear reached him, Haku felt a rush of wind and a figure appearing before him.

"Kaonashi?" Haku asked in disbelief and horror as the spear traveled through his body, causing black blood to spurt out of him.

"NOOO!" Chihiro screamed as she saw the spear enter into Kaonashi's body and him fly back into Haku.

The impact of the spear launched Kaonashi into Chihiro and Haku, causing them to fly through the window and into the endless sky. Transforming into his dragon form with tears in his eyes, Haku caught both of them and flew them under Avalon, landing on an outcropping of rock.

"No..." Chihiro cried as she attempted to comfort Kaonashi. Tears streamed down from her face as flashes from just now went through her mind.

"Kaonashi... you fool, I could have blocked that spear with my water shield..." Haku sobbed as he pulled out the spear and attempted to stop the bleeding with his shirt.

"No... you... wouldn't have blocked it..." Kaonashi said as he gasped for air. "I knew exactly... how that spear was... thrown... you wouldn't have been able to block it..."

"But..." Haku said as his tears rolled off his cheeks.

"Stop helping me... I... am dying... But first, you must seal the gate of greed..." Kaonashi gasped.

"I don't give a damn about that now!!" Haku roared as he used his magic to try to repair the damage.

"No... you must... because now is the last chance you have... the materials are ready to seal it..."

"What must I do?" Haku murmured as he wiped his tears.

"The gate is... above you..."

"What?" shock passed through Haku's face as he looked up and saw the swirling kaleidoscope of colours in a doorway that covered the whole bottom of Avalon. "But... how?"

"We... have been greedy... sate the greed of this gate, throw me inside, as a payment for the deeds during the war."

"No..." Chihiro said, shaking her head.

"There is no other way..." Kaonashi gasped. "Tell... Zeniiba, she has been the closest thing I have had as a mother..."

"I will..." Haku whispered.

"Promise me something... Haku..."

"What is it? My friend."

"Do not take revenge against Doloron..."

"Why?!?" Haku seethed.

"Because...he is... my father..." Kaonashi whispered as he felt his life leaving him.

"Do not cry anymore..." Haku said as he looked up with determination, wiping the tears away with his hand. "He would not want this...to see us grieving so much."

Nodding her head, Chihiro wiped her tears and said shakily, "Lets seal this gate and go back to Zeniiba's."

Nodding, Haku transformed into a dragon, his pearly scales reflecting the colours from the gate of greed. Placing Kaonashi on his back, Chihiro got up and held him in place as they flew closer to the gate. Once they were right beneath the center, Haku shifted his weight and Kaonashi's lifeless body moved into the gate. Feeling the powers shift and turn, Haku flew off, sensing the magic dissipating into the last gate. Flying off, Haku and Chihiro remained silent and never looked back.

* * *

A/N: So sorry to anyone who thinks that No-face shouldn't die, but I couldn't think of anything else... so sorry to everyone who doesn't like deaths. (not implying that I like deaths) Its nearing the climax, thank you for reading this fic and please RNR! 


	14. Yet another Betrayal

**Micrll- what do you mean by deep on different levels?**

**Thick mist- hee... this isn't an ending, I got an idea for a sequel to this, juz not sure if it would work.**

**Kurenoharu-exams are coming... not much time to write, haha**

**Kataan- thanks for the encouragement.**

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews I'd gotten so far, I never expected my idea of my story to become what it is now, haha... anyway, its nearing the ending... ( **

Chapter 14 in _Saving the Spirit World – Yet another Betrayal _

Descending slowly onto the dirt patch in front of Zeniiba's cottage, Chihiro slid off Haku's back without any energy left in her. Drained both emotionally and physically from the recent events in Avalon, Chihiro felt her knees wobble and the ground rushing to meet her. Landing heavily, she heard Haku shouting her name as darkness closed over her eyes.

Waking up on a familiar bed, Chihiro sat up and looked around groggily, realizing where she was after a few seconds. Pulling her legs over the sides, she called softly, "Kaonashi?" As she called his name, recent memories filled her mind and tears leaked out of her eyes. Rubbing them away quickly, she said hurriedly to herself, "This is not the state he would want to see us in... this is not the state he would want to see us in..." As she rubbed her eyes red, more tears came out.

"Chihiro..." Zeniiba said softly as she entered the room soundlessly.

Using the back of her hand to clean her eyes, she attempted to smile as she replied, "Granny..."

"Child... do not hold back what you want to do, crying for someone you cared for is not a sign of weakness... cry your heart out if you must..." Zeniiba consoled her as she let Chihiro lean on her shoulder.

"Granny..." Chihiro murmured as the tears flowed freely out of her eyes, crying out loudly, she let loose her stored pain of the loss of someone whom she had cared for.

Patting her gently on her back, Zeniiba stared out of the window, biting her lip as she remembered the excellent helper she had lost. _It is time... tonight, they must go and face their destiny, I have wasted enough time already, preparing them for what they are going to face... _

Gathering her thoughts, she moved out of the room, letting Chihiro lie on the bed to sleep once again. "Haku." She called as she saw him drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes? Zeniiba-san." He replied as he looked up from the steaming tea.

"Haku... I think... you and Chihiro have done enough for the moment, I feel you 2 need to relax for at least one night, maybe you could go to the bath house to unwind and relax?" Zeniiba suggested.

"I think so too... she has gone through alot, most of which normal people would not be able to take. We'll go to the bath-house tonight, to see how Kamaji and Rin are doing too."

_2 Hours later, in the evening..._

Flying Chihiro into the town around the bath-house, they walked around the streets, memories of their encounters flooding through both of their minds. Choosing a restaurant, Haku went in boldly, ignorant about the stares that they were getting.

"Table for 2." Haku said casually as a waiter approached them.

"Su... Sure..." The waiter replied, casting a strange look on Chihiro. "Just a moment."

"Haku... maybe we shouldn't eat in such an open place..." Chihiro whispered as she noticed the stares by the customers.

"Its ok... everyone knows about you, relax..." Haku replied as the waiter led them to a table by the buffet. "First time you're eating Spirit food proper?" Haku said cheerfully as he grabbed food and piled them on his plate.

"You sure this won't turn me into a pig? Like my parents?" Chihiro asked nervously as she picked up a little food onto her plate.

"Haha, no, your parents turned into pigs the last time because they were too greedy and didn't seek a spirit's permission to eat." Haku said as he slurped up noodles.

Her questions answered, Chihiro began to tuck in to the marvelous food of the Spirit World. 1 hour later, the both of them left the restaurant, hunger sated and their stomachs bloated.

"Still think this was a bad idea?" Haku chuckled as he hiccupped loudly.

Giggling cheekily, Chihiro replied, "No, that was the best meal I've ever eaten."

As the 2 of them walked towards the bath-house, oblivious to everything else except each other. Forgetting the task that they had nearly finished, forgetting Kaonashi's death for the moment.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please enjoy your visit or stay here. Welcome!" the frog servants had not changed much.

Holding Chihiro's hand tight, Haku proceeded across the bridge boldly, knowing the curious stares he was getting because of Chihiro.

"Master-Haku? Is it really you?" the frog attendants jumped excitedly.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Haku replied.

"No... welcome in... please enjoy your visit or stay!"

Entering the bath-house, Haku booked a private bath and went down to the boiler room to ask Kamaji for a special herbal bath that would both soothe their bodies and souls.

"Kamaji?" Chihiro asked uncertainly as they entered through the small wooden door.

"Who is... Sen? Is it really you?" Kamaji asked excitedly as he dropped his tools and looked at the doorway. "Haku? Is that you?" Beckoning them to come in, he asked, "What do you need?"

"A felisade herbal bath." Haku replied with a wink.

"Need a rest eh? Ok, I'll get it ready in a while!" he said as he pulled away the rest of the orders.

Finding their way upstairs again, Haku and Chihiro walked into the private bath and sat down on the warm wooden floor, waiting for Kamaji to get the bath ready.

Hearing a small tinkling of a bell, Chihiro stood up and with experience, pulled the lever down to let the water into the bath. After it was filled to the brim, she realized something and looked at Haku red faced, "Haku... theres only one bath tub..."

His cheeks becoming a triple shade of pink, Haku replied, "I could bathe in my dragon form if you want..."

"I guess its ok, the foam seems too thick anyway..." Chihiro said softly, her heart beating hard against her chest.

Turning his back, Haku took off his clothes and quickly stepped into the bath and closed his eyes, waiting for Chihiro to enter the foamy water. Hearing a small splash, he heard Chihiro say, "Open your eyes, its ok."

Opening his eyes, Haku blushed as he looked at Chihiro neck deep in the water. Grinning, he said, "Feels good to relax and stop worrying about what we have to do once in a while, eh?"

"Yeah... "Chihiro replied, still uncomfortable about being alone with a guy in a bath.

Feeling the herbs in the water seep into his skin to relax the muscles, Haku sighed and closed his eyes, letting the mixture soothe his soul and mind.

"Ah!" Chihiro cried softly as she felt the mixture of herbs release the pain and stiffness in her body. Leaning back against the wall, she said, smiling, "This is one great way to relax..."

_1 hour later..._

"Haku... think we should be going back..." Chihiro's voice woke Haku up from his dream.

"What?" he asked as he rubbed his ears in an attempt to clear them.

"We should be going..." Chihiro repeated.

"Oh... ok." Then Chihiro got up of the water, the blood rushed to Haku's face as he looked at Chihiro.

"Haku!!! What are you looking at !!!" Chihiro screamed as she realized that Haku was staring. Turning around, she covered herself.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Haku said in a rush, closing his eyes and thinking, _what the hell was I doing? But she is really beautiful. _

Throwing her clothes on, Chihiro exited the bathroom and stared angrily at Haku, "I'll wait for you outside here."

"Ok..." Haku replied apologetically.

Putting on his clothes, Haku thought, _shes the first girl I've seen naked, why am I so stupid? Damnit Haku... _

_Haku... You pervert! Sigh... I don't know why... I didn't mind him looking at me... what? What am I thinking?!? _Chihiro closed her eyes as she sorted out her thoughts. Suddenly, a spirit appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Chihiro said.

"I am someone Yu-baba sent to bring you to her office, she has something to tell you." The mysterious spirit said.

Inside the bath, Haku listened sharply, knowing that Yu-baba wouldn't send servants like this. As he heard their footsteps fading away, he opened the bath door gently and followed them.

They exited the bath house through the door and they proceeded towards the great open field that was the beginning of the Spirit World from the only remaining gate.

_What the... why is Chihiro not screaming? Not resisting, shes just going along with that Spirit... _Questions bombarded Haku's mind as he followed along stealthily.

Reaching the last gate, Haku felt cold dread fill his heart as he saw that mysterious spirit chain Chihiro to the wall of the building. As he felt the magicks in the area start to move, Haku's mind was chilled and he realized what he was trying to do: He was using Chihiro to channel his magic!

Jumping out from behind the rock he was hiding, Haku summoned a water beam and blasted through the magic, stopping it temporarily. As the Spirit turned around and looked Haku straight in the face, Haku gasped, colour draining from his cheeks and his heart freezing in dread.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. I should have knowned that you would follow." The spirit said coldly.

"You... But why?" Haku whispered as he stared at the Spirit before him.

"Finally... the final battle for the Spirit World, Kaonashi, now will be the time to see if your sacrifice was worth it, Haku... it is time to face your destiny." Zeniiba whispered as she stared out from her window.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi... This is your test..." The god of knowledge said as he floated above the trio.

**A/N: Yay, I should finish in 2 chapters, hows the suspense, if you're reviewing, write who you think the mysterious person is, hee... **


	15. Fighting for the Wrong Purpose

**Micrll- haha... anyway,just.enjoy this chapter! **

**Velf- thanks so much, I know many people get started on their fics, then they don't even get a quarter done, very pissed with those kind of people, haha. **

**Kurenoharu- haha, good luck for your exams too!**

**Kaatan- read your one shot, like the way you put the lyrics in.**

**2nd last chapter!!! Hope you all like it, this chapter is for all my reviewers, thank you so much!!! Never expected to receive so many reviews.**

Chapter 15 in _Saving the Spirit World- Fighting for the Wrong Purpose_

"You!" Haku gasped as he recognized the Spirit that stared at him with cold eyes. "But why?"

"I lied to you" The spirit replied bluntly. "You were always the naïve one, believing in what most people would say."

"I know that is true... but what do you want with Chihiro?" Haku replied, agitated.

"You know something... when I entrusted you with the task of saving the Spirit World by sealing up the gates to the human world, do you remember my exact words?" Nimokushi asked slyly, a smile breaking across his ancient face.

"You said... you said that I would need her help..." Haku said softly as he struggled to find that memory.

"And help you she did, in many different ways that I never would have expected." He continued, pacing around.

"Yes... I would never have came this far without her help and constant support. Even so... what do you want to do with her now?"

"Silence her. The one human to defile this sacred land of the gods and spirits, this land of pure beauty and magical power." Nimokushi shouted as a flicker of madness crossed his face.

_Damnit... Hes gone crazy... I dunno why, he's too strong for me to fight alone, but... I must at least try to get Chihiro out of his grasp. _Organizing his thoughts, Haku stood straight and said loudly, his voice rising into the wind and air, "Nimokushi! Let Chihiro go! I still don't know why and what you want to do with her! But if its got anything to do with hurting her, I'm gonna snatch her back from you!"

Hearing Haku's loud outburst, Nimokushi laughed loudly, a loud cackling laugh that did not suit him, "Kohaku... you are not even at the strength level of a god, what makes you think you can snatch Chihiro back from me?"

Biting his lip, Haku remained silent as he pondered over his entire journey, hoping to recall something that would help him. Cold sweat trickled down his cheek as gusts of wind blowed against him, seeping through cracks in his clothe and raising goosebumps on his skin.

_What can I do? There is no way I can beat him in magic... Wait.... This wind isn't normal! _Realization dawned on Haku as he realized what was happening around him.

"Haku... I expected you to be faster than this." Nimokushi smiled as he shook his head slowly. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the small gust of wind turned into a miniature tornado and shot straight at Haku, bracing himself for the impact, Haku raised a water shield and waited for the hit.

After feeling nothing happening after 2 seconds, Haku opened his eyes and looked around. Feeling bewildered as to why Nimokushi stopped the attack, he glanced behind him, trying to make out the figure in the cloudy mist that had suddenly enveloped the entire field.

"Zeniiba... you are not supposed to interfere with their destiny." Nimokushi said loudly.

"Zeniiba-san?" Haku shouted.

"Haku! Calm down!" Zeniiba said, agitation in her voice for the first time.

"How can I be calm?" Haku replied.

"The reason he wants Chihiro is not for any selfish reason, I can assure you of that. Yet... I am here to help you because what he is going to do to Chihiro will kill her." Zeniiba said quietly and calmly.

"Zeniiba... You know you are acting against the rules, the protector cannot interfere directly with the destiny of the chosen one." Nimokushi said angrily.

"I am not interfering, if I do this." Zeniiba said calmly, without a flicker of expression on her face. "Nimokushi... me and Haku challenge you to a magic duel."

"A smart way of bending the rules, Zeniiba, but why bother, the combined strength of you and Kohaku will barely be at the level of a god, and that is not enough to defeat me."

"That means you still do not understand why we keep trying." Zeniiba said expressionlessly. Whispering to Haku, she said, "Watch his movements, do not attack him with me, wait till I fall before attacking, do you understand, if not, Chihiro is lost."

Nodding mutely, Haku stepped back and watched Chihiro anxiously.

"Ah... This is getting interesting... 2 spirits are actually challenging the king of the gods." The god of knowledge looked down smugly at the old witch and god summon their energies. "Eh? The humans have found the entrance to the gate, this is really getting interesting..." He said as he glanced through the magical mirror wall that separated the 2 worlds.

"Here's my first blow." Nimokushi said softly. Summoning an energy ball of the combined elements.

"Ok." Zeniiba replied as she too prepared her attack.

"Start!" Nimokushi roared as he let loose the ball of energy in his hand and summoned a shield instantly to block Zeniiba's attack. However, Zeniiba's age hindered her and she failed to summon her shield, taking the full brunt of the attack and landing heavily on the floor.

"Zeniiba!" Haku cried as he rushed forward to help her up. Before he reached her, she shouted, "No! This is a duel... you know the rules Haku, three strikes and 3 defensive moves, no more, no less and no help from observers."

Nodding, Haku stepped back as Zeniiba stood up shakily, ready to face the second blow. Focusing, Zeniiba summoned another element energy to attempt to break Nimokushi's shield.

"You've wasted too much of my time, the humans are coming!" Nimokushi shouted as he shot a beam of fire at Zeniiba, knocking her yet again to the ground, except this time she didn't get up.

"Zeniiba-san..." Haku gasped as he rushed and knelt by her side, tears rolled down his cheek as he saw the damage done to her was not superficial.

"Haku... go, it is your turn, trust in yourself, he will fall at the 3rd stroke..." Zeniiba murmured, her head rolling to the side as her body shut her down in order to heal.

After checking that Zeniiba was only unconscious, Haku stepped up and wiped away his tears. Anger burned beneath him and he glared at Nimokushi, feeling hate at nearly losing another friend.

"Still trying?" Nimokushi taunted.

"Yes." Haku grinded his teeth as he said.

"Come on then, Kohaku." He laughed as he shot a quick volley of flaming balls at Haku.

Feeling anger burn within him, Haku did not even think as he dodged the first four flaming balls and extinguished the last one with his bare hands. "Chihiro! Can you hear me?" he shouted as he realized that he had not fallen at the first attack.

"What the..." Nimokushi murmured as he stared at Haku. His body was encased in a glowing halo of colours that emerged slowly from the ground. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi... what did you do?" he asked in disbelief.

"Take this blow, Nimokushi." Haku said coldly as he fired a volley of water bombs in quick succession at him.

_Impossible speed... _Nimokushi thought as 3 out of the 6 bombs hit him on the shoulder and chest. Collapsing on the floor, Haku moved forward as if in a daze and growled, "Let Chihiro go, now!" Hearing no response, he moved forward and Nimokushi struck, shooting an energy bomb that hit him squarely on the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Haku!" Chihiro's sudden scream took Nimokushi by surprise and he jumped in shock.

Lying unconscious on the ground, Haku heard a small voice in his ear, Chihiro's voice. The voice reminded him of the times they had shared, both in the bath house in the past and the adventure that they were completing. Struggling to get up, Haku's life flashed past him. A certain memory hoovered in front of him longer than the rest. _"Promise?" _Chihiro's voice sounded gently in his ear. _"I promise, we will meet again..." _Feeling energy pour into his body, Haku stood up and took a few shaky steps foward finding his footing.

"Your boyfriend is dead, that was half of my power, theres no way he could have withstood that." Nimokushi smiled as he raised his hands in front of Chihiro and muttered an incarnation, "_Water, Earth, Sky and Mountain, seal this gate with the last holy fountain!" _

As Chihiro felt herself vanishing, she closed her eyes and a solitary tear dropped down her cheek. Memories of her time spent with Haku passed in front of her eyes, reminding her of the good times she had spent with him, of the times they had almost lost each other, memories of their first kiss... _Goodbye... Haku. _She thought.

In a flash, a water bomb exploded heavily into Nimokushi's back, stunning him and breaking the great amount of concentration required to continue with the sealing of the gate. Chihiro felt herself solidifying and coming back to the Spirit World. Blinking in surprise, she felt her body lurch as Haku dodged Nimokushi's final shot and jumped high in the air.

"Nimokushi! Why do you want to kill Chihiro! Why!" Haku shouted as his palms collected the remaining energy in his body for his final shot.

"Because! Because she is a human! One of the humans that caused the great unbalance in this world!" Nimokushi roared as he conjured up an elemental shield.

Seeing Nimokushi raise his shield, Haku knew he had no chance of defeating him. As he moved downwards, time seemed to slow as Zeniiba's words floated into his mind, _"You absorbed the power of the Lamba Core... the magic there is sacred and not easily obtained_..."

Feeling a new confidence within himself, Haku knew that Zeniiba had not been wrong. "Nimokushi! Humans may be evil! But you do not understand Sacrifice!Forgiveness! Love! Or Truth! These are the names of the gates to the human world, now I finally learn their true meaning and ask of them to lend me power!" Creating an energy bomb of immense power, Haku fired it at Nimokushi and immediately felt himself weaken.

"You... you fool!" Nimokushi sputtered as blood spurted from his wounds. "You do not understand that what I am doing is for the Spirit World, my purpose in asking you to bring her to the Spirit World... is to seal one of the gates... This gate, because... she is the last and final keystone in sealing off all contact between the human and Spirit world forever!" Nimokushi cried as he saw a shadow in the tunnel. Tears dripped down his cheek as he lost consciousness.

Turning his head to look at Chihiro, Haku's face was blank from realization, the truth was too much to bear. As tears streamed down slowly, he shook his head and whispered, "No..."

**A/N: Hmm... finally, my plot is finished, I dunno if the fighting part sucked, pls tell me if it did, cuz I cant describe fights very well, so sorry... pls RNR though, tell me what ya think abt my plot! **


	16. Destiny

**Kurenoharu- Yay! Spirited Away rocks! Haha...**

**Imforever- it ain't over dude...**

**Velf- hee... thanks, I thought the fight scenes were lousy.**

**Maria Malfoy- hmm? My reviews ain't a lot, though im actually very very pleased that I've gotten my current amount.**

**Authors Note: This is my final chapter, firstly, I would like to thank all my reviewers who have made this entire fanfiction possible, without u all I would never have gotten the encouragement to write this. Thank you so much!!**

**My last Chapter... **

"No..." Haku whispered softly again. Ignoring the injured Nimokushi on the ground, he rushed to the maroon red doorway, pulling Chihiro's chains off in a frenzy. As the last of the chains came off her hands, she leapt into Haku's arms, embracing him tightly, feeling the softness of his arms and his warm comforting breath on her hair.

"Chihiro..." Haku breathed softly, a solitary tear making its way down his cheek as he spoke. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she replied as she rubbed her aching wrists and ankles, grimacing as she hit a sore spot.

"I let you get hurt..." Haku replied lamely as he looked down at the floor, blushing.

"What! You got more injured because of me, you should be lying down and resting now, don't force yourself too..." Chihiro barely finished her sentence before Haku moved closer to her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

A tingling sensation running through her entire body, Chihiro shut her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Haku's soft lips on hers. As his breath swirled gently around her face, she blushed a deep crimson red, wishing that this moment would last forever...

As Haku slowly pulled away from the kiss, Chihiro began, "Haku..." She whispered, looking away and at the ground because of what she was going to say. "Haku... I... I... lo-"Hearing a thump sound, Chihiro spun around and saw Haku tumbling to the floor.

"Haku? Haku... this is not funny!" Chihiro cried as she knelt at his side, attempting vainly to stop the bleeding. "Haku... don't die on me now! We completed our quest! We... completed...it, we saved the Spirit World..." she finished as tears rolled out of her eyes, falling down onto his cheeks. "Don't die now... I love you..." She murmured as the tears fell relentlessly onto his body.

"Cry not, human girl..." came a voice from above her. Looking up, Chihiro rubbed her reddish eyes and whispered, "Who are you?"

"Cry not, he is not dead, it is not his destiny to die, not yet... not now..." The voice continued. A bright flash blotted out Chihiro's vision and she collapsed on the ground.

_Bath-house, 2 days after battle_

_Where am I? This place is filled with light, yet it is dark... where am I?_ Opening her eyes, Chihiro recognized the alien yet familiar looking room in the bath-house. Remembering the events before, she shouted, "Haku!!!"

Lin who was nodding off at another corner of the room, jumped in surprise and knocked herself hard against the drawer above her. "Ouch..." she mused as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Eh? Girl, you're awake!"

"What?" Chihiro gasped as Lin hugged her tightly, squeezing the breath out of her.

"You've been asleep for a day, everyone's been worried about you..." Lin said as she poured out a glass of warm water.

"I'm in the bath-house?" Chihiro whispered. Then, the memories flooded back into her mind and she shouted, "Haku! Wheres Haku?"

"Relax... he's fine, drink this up first before I tell you anything." Lin said uneasily as she passed the cup to Chihiro. Taking a sip, she quickly finished it and soon felt warmth coursing through her body, returning her strength.

"Ok... lets go to see him." Lin said as she turned and exited the room. Jumping up, Chihiro dashed after Lin, hurrying her as they moved through the bath-house. Entering a room, Chihiro dashed towards the figure lying on the bed.

"Haku..." Chihiro cried as she grasped the hand of the person lying motionlessly on the bed. "Is he alright?" she flared as she stared helplessly at the doctors standing uneasily around. "Is he?" she shouted.

"Chihiro... relax." Lin began.

"Haku, he is just, unconscious... we have healed all physical and internal injuries, he is just unconscious, we do not know why..." one of the doctors replied.

Turning around in frustration, Chihiro moved to the side of the bed and stroked away a strand of hair from his face. "Damnit... don't leave me here like that, I came here... because of you, if you die now... theres nothing, nothing left here from me..." she murmured as a solitary tear dropped down onto his face.

"_Where am I? This place is strange, where is Chihiro? Is she alright? "_

_"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."_

_"Who are you?" _

_"It doesn't matter, what matters now is that you swear to inherit this power. The power is rule the Spirit World." _

_"What?" _

_"Do you swear?"_

_"Why me?"_

_"Why anybody else? You have saved the Spirit World from disaster, earning the right to rule for a thousand years." _

_"But..."_

_"Do you swear to?" _

_"I... I do..." _

_"Good, now go, your friends are waiting for you." _

Haku's eyes flew open, blinking in the strong sunlight. Seeing the figure sobbing by the side of his bed, he whispered, "Chihiro?"

"Haku?" her startled face looked upwards into Haku's eyes. "You idiot!" She shouted as she flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Its ok..." he said, pushing her away gently, grinning. As memories filled his mind, he gasped, "Zeniiba! Where is she?"

"Lord Haku... she is severely injured..." one of the doctors stepped forward and said.

Jumping out, Haku ran to Zeniiba's side, "Zeniiba-san... are you ok?"

"Haku..." Zeniiba's raspy whisper came from her mouth. "You did it..."

"Yes..." he replied in a hoarse whisper, a lump forming in his throat.

"Good... I can't die.... I won't, till I see you and Chihiro get married..." Zeniiba said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Haku stood up tall and said, "She'll be ok."

Taking Chihiro's hand, they walked out of the room, into the main hall of the bath-house. Suddenly, they heard someone announce, "The new lord of the Spirit World! Lord Haku!"

Then, everyone in the huge hall fell to their knees, showing their full support for their new king.

"What? Whats happening?" Chihiro gasped as the atmosphere became tense.

"Rise." Haku said loudly.

Standing up, the crowd listened attentively to what Haku had to say.

"The people of the Spirit World! I feel that I do not have the honour to accept this heavy and immense task of governing the Spirit World. But..." he hesitated as he remembered the vow he had sworn to lead the Spirit World to a greater future. "I will do my best, for the future of all of us!"

Clapping and cat-calling ensured for the next 5 minutes as the citizens of the Spirit World looked at their new ruler.

"But!" Haku's voice thundered out, "but... I would never have completed this mission without the person standing beside me, someone whom I have learnt to love... "

"Chihiro... this may be a little too sudden, but... will you marry me?" Haku said softly, a glow on his cheeks.

"Haku..." Chihiro whispered, her face burning in her embarrassment. As memories of their time together flowed through her mind, she finally realized that this was it... this was her destiny. Looking up at him, she whispered, "yes..."

Their faces moving closer together, Chihiro's lips locked with his in a passionate kiss of love. Electricity moved through her body as she felt his soft lips interconnect with hers. Every pore of her body screamed for more as she put her arms around him.

Breaking away a little to catch her breath, Chihiro whispered, "I love you..."

**Authors note again!: Finished... its finally finished... I cant believe it, I actually finished my fanfiction!!!! Anyway, this isn't the end, hee... theres a sequel and its plot is coming along nicely in my head, its gonna be about Chihiro's young cousin who I mentioned once in this story, cant remember where though... D Till next time!!!!!**

**P.S: I wont start directly on the sequel, hehe... i'll take a short break... but don't worry, i'll be back as soon as possible!**


End file.
